Citadel of Contrasting Regions
What is the Citadel of Contrasting Regions? The Citadel of Contrasting Regions, or CoCR for short, is a citadel in Ring 5. It is made up of different "regions" which are essentially mini-towers with their own theme. In the citadel the player goes between each region until they reach the finale. The first region is a snow land. This features, some difficult truss jumps and a few far jumps. The second region is a desert. This region features, a turret spinner that instantly kills you. You must use the walls for protection to make it through. It also has a push box course, which can be a little difficult for some people. The third region is a rain forest. It has rain effects, similar to Tower of Tokyo Heights. It use quite a few launch platforms. It has a button course that go back to the desert and snow area. You need to complete a part of them in a certain time limit. It also has some difficult push box and turret jumps on the outside section. You then need to find buttons on top of the trees to progress. The basement is the industrial puzzle part. This has a lot of difficult parkour and puzzles. Like darkness and neon, and push balls. This is probably the hardest section in the citadel. You now go to the fourth region, hell. It has quite a few difficult wrap-a-rounds. It has a few difficult jumps and a morpher time rush course. Once you finish that, you go to the top. The top is heaven. It is similar to the final floor of Tower of Extraordinary Adventures. It is covered by a cloud which can make it only a little harder to see, but not by that much. It is pretty short and simple. Currently, it is the hardest themed tower in the game, right above Tower of Floral Fury in difficulty. Guide Starting the Citadel * Layer 1: walk to a jump than a tightrope than jump on the tree than back to the small mountain do 3 jumps than walk to a 2 stud stick out after the stickout than 2 jumps to walk to 2 warparound 1 stud stickouts climb the small mountain to a 5 stud warparound jump to the floating island than to the poll to the small hill do 2 5 stud jumps than climb the ladder to the floating island to a 1 stud warparound 2 stud stickout jump down and walk to 2 trussjumps after the truss jumps jump to a 4 stud warparound walk to a singular truss walk than get on top of the trusswalk and jump and Walk to a 6 stud jump than jump to the floating island to do a 3 stud warparound 1 stud stickout than jump on top of the singular trusswalk * Layer 2: jump of the truss walk than walk to 2 jumps to a mountain after the mountain jump to the other mountain walk to a trusswalk than wait for the spinner than wait for the 2nd one after that do 3 jumps to 2 2 stud warparounds jump on the floating islands until you get to the ladderwalk after the ladder walk take the trusses and the jumps to floor 3 * Layer 3: jump on the floating islands until you get to the cabin go into the Fire place to be teleported to floor 4 Continuing the Citadel * Layer 4: * Layer 5: * Layer 6: * Layer 7: * Layer 8: * Layer 9: * basement 1: * basement 2: * Layer 12: * Layer 13: * Layer 14: Finishing the Citadel * Layer 15: Music * Floor 1-3: Super Mario Odyssey OST - Shiveria Town * Floor 4-6: Super Mario Odyssey OST - Tostarena: Ruins * Floor 7-9: Super Mystery Dungeon - Echoes of the Mystical Forest * Basement 1: CrimzonWolf777 - Fear Factory 2009 * Basement 2: Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Soundtrack - Future Club * Floor 10-12: Super Mario Odyssey OST - Bowser Castle 2 * Floor 13: garlagan - Form Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 5.48.31 PM.png|CoCR's portal cocr|CoCR's badge Screen Shot 2019-08-07 at 4.01.25 PM.png|CoCR's portal with a green star Category:Citadels Category:Remorseless Category:Ring 5 Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno